Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is one of various memories. MRAM uses ferromagnetic material for part for memorizing information in which a magnetization direction, can be controlled with external signals, indicates data, thereby enabling long-term storage of the information. There are several kinds of MRAM's, for which one can apply magnetic field or injects spin-polarized current to switch magnetization for recording. Nowadays, typical MRAM uses the current to control the magnetization. Therefore, the current to pass through a circuit increases in proportion to an amount of information to be recorded.